1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refrigerators and more particularly pertains to a new a refrigerator with enhanced freezer compartment access for slidably receiving a frame into the freezer compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of refrigerators is known in the prior art. More specifically, refrigerators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,118; U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,805; U.S. Pat. No. 2,376,032; U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,123; U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,968; and U.S. Pat. No. 358,598.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new a refrigerator with enhanced freezer compartment access. The inventive device includes a refrigerator. The refrigerator has a top wall, a back wall, a bottom wall, a first side and a second side, the housing has a middle wall, the middle wall is oriented generally horizontal to the sides, the middle wall divides a refrigeration compartment and a freezer compartment. The freezer compartment is between the first side and the middle wall. A frame is slidably received in the freezer compartment. The frame has a back wall, a top wall, a front wall and a bottom wall. The front wall defines a freezer door. A plurality of racks extends between the freezer door and the back wall. A plurality of guide rails, each having base portion, are mounted to the middle wall and the first side. A plurality of brackets slidably guide the frame in the freezer compartment. The brackets are located on the frame such that the brackets are slidably received in the guide rails.
In these respects, the a refrigerator with enhanced freezer compartment access according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of slidably receiving a frame into the freezer compartment.